Dark Angel
by CutesyOAmuXIkuto
Summary: Amu a 16 year old girl has a depressing life and jumps off her school building . But God doesn't think it's Amu's time to die so God makes Ikuto become the thing Amu will live for ... Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Amuto Fanfiction .. I think my writing is really bad and I don't really care about it . I just Loooove Amuto ! **

Amu stood on the roof of her school standing at the tip of the edge about to jump . 'My parents hate me . I'm a bad kid . I'm stupid' More thoughts keep flooding in her head . Making her more willy to jump off the edge , Students , Teachers , and police where screaming things at Amu like 'Don't jump !' and things to make her not go down .

Amu couldn't hear a thing any of them said all she heard was static in her ears and the deadly thoughts . 'I'm Ugly , Fat , Unwanted and everyone will be better off with out me' the thoughts came deadler . 'I would love if I could just die right now . I'm such a pitiful human being .' the thoughts were over she was done with living .

Amu turned her body and crossed her arms 'The sky is so pretty' Amu thought as she jumped off the ledge . People screamed . Amu just stared at the sky , and then she felt like she was Flying . Amu closed her eyes , As a angel carried her to safety . Amu touched the ground as the Angel let her down . Amu looked at the person or Angel as she saw .

A blue haired boy , looked 17 , Same as Amu , Was tall , had long black wings , and wore a white suit that looked like it almost glowed . And something that made Amu go emtionless that the Angel was crying . "Why are you crying mister Angel ?" Amu asked .

"I could hear your thoughts , There so sad." the Angel answered . Amu thought she was dead and smiled . Amu felt light and happy led alone , Happiness she had never felt .

* * *

"Am I dead mister Angel ?" Amu asked . Looking around her self she was in a field with grass waving at her , A lone tree was far from reach but still in sight looking so pretty with pink little flowers waving at her also . "This is a Heaven to when you are about to die . And also god doesn't want you to die. He wants you to be happy ." the dark angel Answered .

"Why not ? Why not . Why doesn't god want a useless human like me to not die ?" Amu asked . The dark angel put his hand out to Amu , Amu took it . "Amu this isn't your time." The dark angel answered .

"But ... I don't have anything to live for ." Amu said putting her other hand over her heart . "And that's why god has asked me to be that thing you have to live for" The dark angel said .

"So You'll come back with me ?" Amu asked . Ikuto pulled Amu to him "I will and you'll have me to be with for the rest of your life" the dark angel said . Amu Hugged the angel with a tight grip . "But... You won't be an angel anymore" Amu asked digging her head in the Angel white suit . "Amu it will be fine ." the angel pulled Amu away from him .

The angel pulled Amu's chin up "All you have to do is Wake up . I'll be there with you . Even after we both grow old together." The angel said . Kissing Amu on the forehead .

* * *

Amu woke up in a Hospital room with white walls . Amu's Mother stood over her with a face that gave Amu a fear she was actually going to kill Amu for real .

"You stupid child ! If you were gonna actually jump off a building you should of died !" Amu mother screamed . "You idiotic child ! Get out of this town and never to be seen again !" Amu's mom screamed . Amu's mom raised her Hand at Amu and slapped her . "Miss you can't do that ." A harsh and deep voice said .

Amu looked at the man 'Dark angel' Amu was almost about to jump and hug the dark angel . "Who are you !?" Amu's mom asked . The angel walked past Amu's mom and picked up Amu , Briding style and carried her out the room . The angel went past the front desk and just stared at person standing behind the desk . And she wrote out Amu . The angel carried Amu out the Hospital and gets into a Taxis .

The angel Puts Amu aside of him . "Where do you need to go ." the taxis driver asked . "To the airport ." The angel answered .

* * *

**This story is kinda depressing in some way .. But It will be a really cute story . But If you guys want a update I have to get at least 4 reviews before I'll post the next chapter . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay again I'll only update after Chapter 2 gets 3 reviews .. So I'm updating only after 3 reviews are commented for the chapters so I know people are reading Tehe . . **

* * *

Amu sat back in her seat and buckled up along with the angel next to her 'This is kinda nice . God .' Amu thought as she stared at the dark angel but now he wasn't in his Glowing white suit , He didn't have wings . The angel had a emo looking hairstyle , White dress shirt , Shiny jeans , and wore a beanie .

Amu kept staring at the Angel "Angel-san -" "Please call me *Pulls out a wallet* Ikuto Tsukiyomi" The angel asked . "Ikuto-san" "Ikuto-kun .Please" Ikuto asked . Grabbing Amu's Hand he stared at the pink haired girl . "I'm going to be with you till we grow old together so call me as you would with any other lover you have ever had" Ikuto asked .

Ikuto kissed Amu's hand , Amu nodded "You two lovebirds are really cute . So where you people heading at the airport" The taxis driver asked Trying to start a coversation . "Japan . " Ikuto answered . "Japan wow that's a really big improment from this little town" the taxis driver said .

"I hope you two will be happy together" The taxis driver cheered . "Thank you very much" Ikuto said in a happy voice . "So how long you lovebirds been together ?" The taxis driver asked . "I Saved Amu . We have been together ever since" Ikuto answered . "That's just darling" The taxis driver said .

The taxis stopped and the driver turned around and pointed at the fee above his head "20.89 please." The driver asked . Ikuto pulled out a black lether wallet and pulled out a 30 bill gave it to the driver , Picked up Amu and hopped out the car , Into the airport . "Ikuto-kun where did you get everything ?" Amu asked ."God is taking care of everything ." Ikuto answered .

Ikuto went to a desk with a number 9 above in hanging from a chain "Tickets please" the person at the desk asked with a smile . Ikuto put Amu down again and pulled out his wallet and two dark blue tickets . "Oh . Good you two will be sitting together " The clerk said . The clerk pointed to the large door , Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and started walking into the plane .

The plane was full of people old , and young . Ikuto pulled Amu into a seat next to him and held onto Amu's hand tightly as if she was gonna die in seconds without his hand . "Amu-chan as soon as we get to our house , We will have money , jobs , and anything we need to live happy for the rest of our lives don't worry" Ikuto said .

Looking into Amu's eyes he made Amu blush a little "Thank you for being my Angel . Ikuto-kun" Amu said . Laying her head on Ikuto's lap and closing her eyes .

* * *

_Amu stood infront of her mother tears falling down both there faces with Amu's father on the ground shot by her mother "Mom . But dad . But - But .. I don't understand mom ." Amu cried out . "I'm not your mother ! I never wanted you ! Your dad never wanted you !" Amu's mom screamed . Amu went down to the floor by her knees and stared at her once lovely and alive father . _

_(This is the reason why Amu was so Emo)_

_"You made me shot Him !" Amu's mother screamed . Lies they were all Lies , Amu's father wanted a child and begged her mother and when it finally happened Amu's mother wanted a boy and when she had a girl . She felt hatred for her child but through all Amu's life never showed it but faked for her Father who loved having a child and another person to take care of . _

_But after Amu's mother told her father , her true feelings , And wanted to get rid of the child , Amu's mother and father got into a huge fight and her mom ended up killing the father out of Rage . And after that Amu's mom hid the body and abused Amu till she was so depressed she wanted to die . _

* * *

Amu woke up to Ikuto patting her head quietly to wake her up "We are in Japan . Wake up Tenshi" **(A/N Tenshi = Angel) **Ikuto said . Amu lifted her head and stood up , Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and led her out the plane , Out the airport and started walking awhile till they stood infront of apartments .

**Tehe I have been happy with these reviews so good .. And this is not any kind of thing about my life I have a awesome life . And not depressed and all I just got a really Emo idea for Amuto . So no one worry and remember 3 reviews before I update to chapter 3 . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter got the needed reviews sooo ... I'm updating again ! **

Ikuto turned to Amu with a big smile "Let's go come , come !" Ikuto pushed . Amu irgonered him and again the buzzing came back , but now with thoughts of her ex-boyfriend .

* * *

_Amu was walking along side with Tadase-kun , She looked down at his hand and blushed a little at the thought that she wanted to hold hands with him , Amu and tadase-kun had been together for 2 and a half years . 'I'll just reach for his hand' Amu thought as she grabbed Tadase-kun's hand , but he shoved it away ._

_"Huh . Tadase-kun is something wrong ?" Amu asked as she stopped Tadase-kun and her from walking , by pulling his arm "Amu .-" "Amu ? That's what you call someone you don't know . Tadase-kun ?" "Amu . I can't be with you anymore . I can't keep lieing to the one I truely love" Tadase-kun said . _

_Tadase-kun's face was dark and emotionless "But . Tadase-kun . I don't care if you cheated if it was just a one time thing . I love you tadase-kun we can start over and pretend it didn't happen !" Amu cried out . "Amu I don't love you . I can't keep lieing to my true love ... Nadeshiko ." Tadase-kun said darkly . _

_Amu went to hug Tadase-kun but he pushed her to the ground , Kicked her once and walked away like nothing happened , Amu got up and ran to the nearst Dark hiding place she could find to feel comfort from the darkness . Amu didn't come home or go to school for 2 days after that . _

* * *

"Amu . Amu are you alright ?" Ikuto asked Amu shook her head to get away from the buzzing . "Um uh ." Amu mumbled . "Okay then come in the house " Ikuto said . The apartment door was wide open letting the world see the apartment . Amu walked in it , Ikuto walked in after closing the door and locking it .

"Are you sure your alright ?" Ikuto asked . As he came up from behind Amu and put his arms on Amu's shoulders . "J-u-s-t ... Think-ing" Amu mumbled . "Really what about ?" Ikuto asked . "Tad-ase-kun" Amu mumbled . "Oh ." Ikuto kept quiet about it after that . Ikuto knew everything that was happening to her . Ikuto had asked god if he could be on earth sooner because it almost destored Ikuto seeing the girl crumbling .

God had seen Amu from the start when Amu first started crumbling her soul , mind , body , and heart . God knew after the first loss of Amu's soul was going away he knew what would happen .

"Amu ? So are you hungry ?" Ikuto asked . Amu shook his head in disproval . "Wanna go shopping ?" Ikuto asked . "May-be" Amu mumbled . Ikuto listened closely to the girl or you couldn't hear her any other way . "Really ? Then come up let's go !" Ikuto said as he pulled Amu out the door again .

* * *

**Oh my god I'm really making this story really sad on Amu's part but I guess it needs to be . And remember 3 reviews for this chapter for chapter 4 to be updated or if it doesn't I'll just update it week after week but .. I thought that that was to long for some people sooo you guys need to do the reviews ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Amu is kinda depressing me a little the way i'm writing her but because of that i'm getting even more muse ! And uh I'm getting reviews for the story so I know people are reading the Fanfiction . **

* * *

Ikuto pointed to a pink dress with two white wings on the chest , Ikuto grabbed the dress and showed it to Amu . Ikuto had just brought furniture , and it's being all put in there apartment right at the moment . "Amu go try this on" Ikuto asked . Amu didn't pay attention that much , So after about 12 minutes and Ikuto asking and begging Amu to go try the clothes he picked out for her on .

Ikuto finally pulled Amu into the dressing room and again for another 5 minutes was begging her to change so Ikuto didn't have to . "Amu..." Ikuto begged one more time . Ikuto with a blushing face grabbed for Amu's shirt .

* * *

_"Mama . Can't you hear me ?" Amu cried . A little pinkettle layed on the ground cring for her mother and father . "Mama , Papa help me" Amu cried out . The little girl was in a dark and closed room , No windows , no doors , and no way out . But four girls stood over her but the girls were see through , One girl wearing a yellow dress with white stockings , the girl had orange hair in two ponytails , and wore a headband with yellow diamonds , and big honey eyes that almost sparkled in the dark room . _

_The girl to the orange haired oned had short blue hair , wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with black boots going up to her knees and black shorts covering till the boots , she wore a blue artist hat with a blue spades wraping around the hat , and had dark blue eyes that looked like you could swim in . _

_Next to the Blue haired girl was a pink haired girl smiling like a happy child , she wore a puffed out pink shirt and pink tank with a pink heart on it and wore pink gym shoes , and had her hair in a high pony tail , and she had pink eyes almost as pink as her hair . _

_Next to the pink haired girl stood a blonde haired girl , with bright green eyes that sparkled even more then the orange haired girl , and she wore a green fancy looking girly dress that went to her knees and wore white hills , her hair was in curls . _

_"Amu ." The orange haired girl said . Amu raised her head from the ground to look at the glowing girls standing in front of her . "How .. did you guys get in here ?" Amu asked . "We are here to save you ." The blonde haired girl said . "But who are you ?" Amu asked . _

_"I'm Miki ." The blue haired one said putting her left hand to her heart . "I'm Dia" The orange one said doing the same as Miki . "I'm Su" The blonde one said twirling her ring finger . "And I'm Ran !" The pink haired one said jumping up and winking at Amu . _

_"Why are you glowing ?" Amu asked . All the girl smiled "Because we are dead . We're ghost ." The four said at once . "Dead ?" Amu asked . The little Amu didn't understand how she was seeing the dead ? _

_"Yes . We all died together ." Miki said "We lived next to eachother ." Dia said . "We are best friends ." Su said . "And we are together even after death . As best friends" Ran said . _

_The three hugged eachother and smiled brighter . "But ... How .. Did - you guys - uh ... Die ?" Amu asked . The three looked at each other still smiling , they all nodded then turned there head back to Amu . "The four of us went to the ocean and Ran was swimming and went to far out ." Miki said "She got caught in a wave and the three of us went out to save her ." Su said . "But I was to far out to be saved" Ran said ._

_"And all of us ended up drowning ." Dia said . "But we don't blame you Ran ! Don't worry !" Miki , Su , and Dia said to Ran . "Then why are you here ?" Amu asked . "To save you ." The four said together . "Come with us ." The four said . Amu stopped crying and jumped into the Fours arms .. _

_Amu was now infront of her home with the Four girls still hugging Amu . They let her down and waved to her . "Where are you guys going ?" Amu asked . "We have to go Amu ."The four said waving at they all floated away from Amu's sight ._

* * *

Ikuto held Amu in his arms as she had fellen a couple of minutes ago . He put Amu on his back grabbed on the clothes he and Amu needed brought them and told the clerk to bring them to there apartment . Ikuto started carring Amu to there apartment . 'Light' Ikuto thought . 'Is Amu alright ?' Ikuto thought . More thoughts about Amu kept being asked by the Dark angel .

Ikuto went into there Apartment and set Amu on the couch , and stood Over Amu stroking her Pink hair .

* * *

**This chapter is longer and remember I need reviews for this chapter so I know people are reading the Fanfiction . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter wasn't that popular . Wah ! It's fine and DAMN THIS GOT A LOT OF VIEWS !~ **

* * *

_Amu sat down on the ground crying . Two girls hung over her laughing , The girls hearts grew evil as they kept laughing . A short blonde girl stood behind all her friends not laughing and not enjoying Amu's torrment . _

_"Guys . She's crying , Oh what a baby !" A purple haired girl said . The blonde girl grabbed her purple's hair's shoulder and made her look at her "What Rima ?!" The purple girl asked . "Nadeshiko . This is bullying ." Rima said . Nadeshiko pulled away from Rima pushing her to the ground . _

_Rima stood infront of Her friends holding her arms out . "Nadeshiko , Yaya , Lulu this is bullying . And what's Wrong with Amu-kun ?" Rima asked . "What's wrong Omg my god . What's wrong . You know Tadase-kun made us do this" Yaya laughed . _

_Rima gave them all the death stare "No he didn't . That's just what you guys are gonna say , so the teachers don't think you are bitches ."Rima said . "Bitches ?!" Nadeshiko , Yaya , and Lulu said at once . "We aren't bitches . Your the one trying to protect some trash ass , Whining girl ." Nadeshiko said ."Your the one betraying your friends." Yaya laughed . "Your the bitch here Rima..-chan"Lulu said . _

_"If this is what my 'Friends' do to innocent people then I don't wanna be your 'friends' ."Rima screamed . Nadeshiko grabbed Rima's shirt and throw her Into Amu . "Good , go be with Trashy then ." Nadeshiko said as she and Lulu and Yaya left . _

* * *

"Amu-chan . Wake up." Ikuto's voice came into Amu's ears . Amu opened her eyes for a second , Blinked then popped up , and stared at Ikuto .

"Do I have something on my face ?" Ikuto asked feeling around his cheeks . "No." Amu answered still staring at Ikuto . "Oh Ok." Ikuto said .

'I don't get it . Rima ended up leaving 2 weeks after that . And then they got worse .' Amu thought .

Ikuto stood up and hugged Amu . Ikuto could feel her sad , hurt , angry , and all her feelings stringing up inside her . And then Ikuto remembered the thing god that could make Amu forget her feelings 'If you use contract with Amu through a kiss or intering her you can take away her bad feelings It will only work once and I'll stay that way so keep hinamori happy' Ikuto thought . Ikuto looked at Amu she still had her expressionless look but clearly a flick of depression was in her eyes .

Ikuto leaned in for Amu , She stood still , Ikuto kissed Amu '5 seconds is all is needed . 1 , 2 ,3 , 4,5 ' Ikuto thought he let Amu go and looked at her blushing face she lifted up her hands and hid her face .

"Why did you do that !?" Amu squealed .

Ikuto coughed , He tasted the sadness , the anger , and the loneness , It tasted horrible He ran to the bathroom started washing out his mouth over and over again till after but 30 times he didn't taste it anymore . Amu was saying little embrassing things into her hands .

"Oh my god . He kissed me , He kissed me . I can't belive it . Oh my god ." Amu kept saying over and over .


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh god ... Amu isn't sad anymore ! Which means this may turn into a Lemon ! Tehe**

* * *

"Wait was did Ikuto go wash his mouth out ? Omg am I nasty ? Omg Wahh ! He kissed me and he thinks I'm nasty now !" Amu screamed rolling on the floor , her whole face red .

Ikuto walked out the bathroom and blankly watched Amu roll on the floor screaming things , Till she finally looked up at him and got up and ran out the house screaming 'Wahh !' . Leaving Ikuto with even a more un-emotionable look , Amu ran around the block screaming 'Wah !' With her face covered and she was running around in shortie shorts and a tub top .

"Wahh ! I'm nasty horrible ! Wahh !" Amu screamed more 'Wahh !' s coming after it , People even came out there house to have the same blank expression Ikuto had .

After like a hour of Amu screaming 'Wah' she got scared by a spider and ran back in the house to only scream 'Wah !' in a corner behind the couch , Ikuto sat behind her and poked her head , but all she did was again wain louder than before .

"Amu-chan , Stop -" "Wah ! I'm nasty , Horrible !" "No your -" "Wah !" "Amu-chan plea-" "Leave me alone Wah !" .

'I think I've been on earth to long I'm even getting annoyed .' Ikuto thought . After another hour Amu quietly cryed . *Knock knock* Ikuto got off the couch to answer the door , The women from the clothes store they were at earlier , she held about 5-8 bags of clothes . She handed them to Ikuto , she had a little blush on her cheeks and she was messing with her thumbs .

After about 10-15 seconds of her doing that she looked up at Ikuto and smiled "Uh . My names Ashley , And uh that girl you were carring was your sister right ?" Ashley asked .

Amu got out from behind the couch and quietly creeped behind Ikuto , He pretended he didn't notice till Ashley asked that question and pulled Amu from behind himself and kissed her .

"Nope lover ." Ikuto said closing the door , Amu went to cry again but held it back .

"Now you think I'm even more nasty ." Amu quietly wained . "Oh ... about that God had told me that if I kissed u once it would make your sadness go away .. And I had to go wash my mouth out cuz I could taste your sadness . And u know sadness is really a nasty taste . It wasn't u it was your sadness ." Ikuto pointed out .

"Really ?" Amu asked . "Yep and No more crying . Or being depressed k ?" Ikuto pointed out again . "Yes . Sir -" "Yes Babe" .

* * *

**End to this chapter and something I've noticed is that this story as got has got almost 600 views and I only have 21 reviews (At the moment) um ... **


	7. Chapter 7

**This may be the last chapter :( But check out my other stories ... I gonna do oneshots and stuff if u guys wanna read it . **

* * *

"Baby ?!" Amu screamed .

Ikuto smirked and stared at Amu , She blushed voiently .

* * *

_Heart beat slow please slow , If you keep beating like this . _

_He may see me blush , heart beat please slow . _

_I sat next to my best friend . _

_Heart beat please slow , But it won't may because he told he , he loved me 3 minutes ago ._

_After feeling my heart beat go all the way to 100 miles per . _

_He looks at me and smirks grabs my right hand and kisses me . _

_Heart beat please never slow . _

_Amu read the dairy page for page , This was her dear sister's dairy Ami her little sister who had deaded three years ago , Tears flowed down Amu's face . _

_"Ami , Why ?" Amu spoke ._

_Amu sat , criss cross on the floor of what was once Ami's room ._

_But in another dream or what was now real , He leaned down to kiss me and I screamed no . _

_He stood straight up and clearly seen were tears in his eyes , they rolled down his face , but more kept filling his eyes . _

_He smiled , a river fell down his cheeks , he quietly said 'sorry' . _

_He held his hands behind his back and went to turn around . _

_Then my body without perrmission grabbed his shoulder , my lips , lungs , and mouth spoke without perrmission . _

_I spoke 'Don't leave me , I can't even show my true feelings without you Yet -' . _

_He stopped me and pushed me away and turned to face me , He spoke 'I need someone that -' I stopped him . _

_And spoke 'Yet you help me show those feelings , Please don't leave I'm sorry I was afraid , If u leave ... I may never be won't ever love anyone ever again ... Please' . _

_He stared at me , I can feel it as I look at my feet . _

_We never spoke again , never hung out . _

_He moved away , some where I couldn't reach . _

_I indid couldn't find it in myself to love ... I'm not like Ane-chan (Big sister) . _

_Wrong end I guess . _

_On the edges on the page were damp like water , Amu guessed they were tears . _

_The next page was just red spots , And in the middle was a writing saying 'Cutt , Cutt , cutt' And then Amu knew what the spots where . Amu couldn't belive such a brave soul like Ami Died . _

_She turned the next page ._

_Big sister , Amu I know today I'm gonna die , It's a feeling and chi told me . _

_Please take care of Chi for me , Love you big sister . _

_Amu remembered the Pink teddy bear Ami said she could talk to . Ami had left the bear home that day , And then the bear disaperred , Later to be found laying in Ami's coffin with her body . _

* * *

"Yep baby ." Ikuto quietly whispered into Amu's ear .

Amu slowly started remembering the Pink bear and her eyes wided , she hopped up and ran out the house , Ikuto followed behind .

"What's up with you !" Ikuto screamed while being pulled by Amu .

"The grave ." Amu coldly said .

Ikuto didn't understand .

"What ?" Ikuto asked .

"Ami , Was buried near here ." Amu coldly said .

Ikuto shut up and followed Amu , more like was being dragged after a while . They finally stopped at a wide space with green grass it was marked with tombstones everywhere . Amu let go of Ikuto , and ran to a tiny grave , with dead purple and pink flowers petals starrered around the grave .

Amu's face grew dark , 'Chi was the one who killed Ami , She always said this thing was always telling her stuff , It was always something dark and evil' .

"Chi ."

"Talk to me , Damn you !"

"Yes ?" A evil , high pitched voice said .

A pink bear's ghost came out in front of Amu .

"Why ?"

"Why ? What Amu ."

"What are you ? Who are you ?" Amu asked .

"What do u mean . Amu ?"

"Your a Forro ." Amu said coldly .

"Yep ! Good job ! I'm a type of spirit that eats childern's soul that are heart broken . You were the next Amu . Heart break is a horrible thing huh ?" The bear asked .

Amu nodded .

* * *

**This chapter was longer ... **


	8. Update If anyone's confused

**Hey this is just a quick thingy to like un confuse people about the story ... A Forro is a type of 'Demon or monster' that hides inside beloved toys of childeren . And in anicent times you weren't a child anymore at the age of 32 , A Forro eats the hearts/souls of heart broken people but most of the time the heart break is hard to find so they try to cause heart break insted . Usually people who are broken hearted don't care about health or how they even look so they follow what the Forro says and end up dieing . **

**Last chapter exampled that A forro had been after Ami , and Amu by hiding within a pink teddy bear , First it had been after Ami and suceeded and stayed with her body so she could become a ghost or demon . The forro was after Amu's heart and first made people bully her , Tadase-kun break up with her then the only person , and her mom disowning her . **

**Sooo if you didn't get last chapter just read this one !**


End file.
